guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Big News, Small Package
Overview Summary #Report to Jerek. #Travel to the Mehtani Keys and investigate Tahlkora's allegations. #See Jerek for your reward. Obtained from :Castellan Puuba in Sunspear Great Hall Requirements :Nightfall Character :Special Delivery Reward :*1,000 XP :*125 Gold :*10 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Tahlkora joins your party Dialogue :"Jerek will most likely assign you some menial tasks until Kormir returns. Be careful, though. He may look for opportunities through your actions to discredit Kormir in front of the council. Don't do anything that would start any trouble. Just keep your head down and your nose clean until Kormir gets back. With that in mind, go report for duty, Sunspear." ::Accept: "Don't worry. I'll be careful, for Kormir's sake." ::Reject: "For once, I'd like to do something a little more heroic than deliver messages." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Tahlkora: I'm telling you the truth. I've been following General Kahyet around. She's up to no good! She was meeting with Warmarshal Varesh, then she went to the Mehtani Keys and consorted with a bunch of grimy corsairs...." :Jerek: "You're telling me that a Kournan general is making deals with our enemies? That one of Warmarshal Varesh's own is a traitor? These are serious accusations." :Tahlkora: "Yes, and more than that! She was talking about something called Nightfall, and...." :Jerek: "Accusing a general is a very dangerous thing, little girl. You'd better be certain about your information, or...." :Tahlkora: "I... I know what I saw. I found their meeting place with the corsairs... in the Keys! And I'm NOT leaving until you listen to me." :Jerek: "I can't have some barking dog yapping about General Kahyet. Time to delegate this matter." :Jerek: "! Report for duty! I have a PERFECT mission for you." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Jerek) :"You see this little Vabbian girl here, ? She's been making some wild-eyed accusations about the good Warmarshal's favorite general. We can't have rumors like this spreading, so it's your job to indulge her. Meet her in Mehtani Keys, and keep her busy... and quiet! I don't want any unpleasantness with the Kournans." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Tahlkora: "I know you'll believe me when I show you! Meet me in Mehtani Keys." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Tahlkora: "I swear they were here! Where did they go? Now you won't believe me either." :Tahlkora: "Hmm... well, they were going this way. Let's proceed. Maybe we'll find a clue." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Tahlkora: "Hey look! There's a piece of a map by that pile of Kournan coins! Pick it up!" :Tahlkora: "It looks like directions! Maybe this will lead us to them. We can ambush them and find out what's going on! That Jerek will have to believe me now! Then we can lead the Sunspears against the bad guys and be heroes!" Reward Dialogue :"Quite the heroic bunch, defeating a scroll! And you cut it up into tiny pieces! I'm sorry, but a cryptic scroll and a pile of rusty coins are hardly evidence of anything. She claims she can decipher the message? Fine. You pursue this. I'll spare no more Sunspear resources on it. And take her with you. She's under your command now. Tell her she's an honorary Sunspear. Maybe that will keep her quiet." Followup :Following the Trail Walkthrough After meeting with Jerek outside the Sunspear Great Hall, travel to Kodlonu Hamlet and enter the Keys. Follow the quest marker, beware of popup Mandragor groups along the way, to where the Cryptic Scroll Piece and a Pile of Kournan Coins are located. Take them to back Jerek. Notes *Tahlkora has been known to heal the enemies on this quest when she is your ally. *The Pile of Kournan Coins gives you 20 gold when picked up. *There is a slight irony here because Castellan Puuba tells you not to get into any trouble, but the quest leads up to a mission that ends with you killing one of Varesh's Generals which gets the Sunspears into trouble. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points